I STILL DO
by knight warrior
Summary: Nagkalamat ang masaya at puno ng pagmamahal na pamilya, pati na ang relasyon ng mag-asawang Natsuki Kuga at Shizuru Kuga. May pag-asa pa kaya na bumalik sa dati ang lahat? ...


I STILL DO

SIMULA ng mahalal si Kuga Natsuki bilang CEO at owner ng KUGA GROUP OF COMPANY, pagkatapos bawian ng buhay ang ama sa sakit sa dugo, ay nawalan na siya ng oras sa kanyang mahal na asawa na si Kuga Fujino Shizuru, isang Executive Assistant ng isang Firm at sa kanyang kambal na anak na sina Kuga Shizuku at Kuga Kujino.  
Dahil sa kawalan ng oras sa pamilya ay nalungkot, nadismaya at nawalan ng gana sa buhay si Natsuki, lalo na't feeling niya hindi na siya mahal ng asawa, idagdag pa ang nakita niya na may kahalikan itong iba. Wala siyang nagawa kundi tanggapin na hindi na niya kailanman maibabalik sa dati ang lahat. At ang kanyang natatanging lakas ay ang kambal niyang mga anak.  
"Daddy hindi ka na ba babalik sa atin?" tanong ni Shizuku.  
Kasalukuyan silang bumibyahe pauwi ng bahay.  
"Miss ka na namin daddy, nainitindihan naman po namin ang sitwasyon niyo, kaya daddy kahit ano'ng mangyari hinding-hindi ka namin ipagpapalit ni Shizuku lalong-lalo na sa gorilla na yun," sabi naman ni Kujino.  
"Oo nga po daddy," sang-ayon ni Shizuku.  
"Sino naman si gorilla?"  
"Si Reito po, yung boyfriend ni mommy," sagot ng kambal.  
Napatawa naman si Natsuki, "ang ganda naman ng bansag niyo sa kanya."  
"Kasi po daddy totoo, mukha siyang gorilla, malaking ilong."  
Dinugtungan naman iyon ni Shizuku, "at malaki ang butas."  
At napatawa na ang tatlo.  
"Kayo talagang mga kambal ko, nagmana kayo sa akin," and she chuckled, "pero wag kayong mag-alala kahit busy si daddy gagawa pa rin ako ng oras sa inyong dalawa, deal?"  
"Deal," sagot ng kambal.  
"Ako ang susundo sa inyo bukas, kukunin ko na rin ang monthly activity niyo for this year para maisingit ko kayo."  
"Yehey!" tuwang sabi ni Shizuku.  
"We love you daddy," ngiting sabi ni Kujino.  
"I love you both, don't forget that."  
"Hai."  
Hanggang sa nakarating na sila sa bahay.  
Nakita naman ni Natsuki ang asawa at ang boyfriend nito sa harap ng bahay. Kahit masakit ay tiniis niya.  
"Kasama na naman niya si gorilla, ayoko talaga sa kanya," saad ni Kujino.  
Sumang-ayon naman si Shizuku, "ako rin."  
"Pero kahit ganun mga anak ko kailangan niyo pa rin siyang respetuhin."  
"Pero bakit po daddy?"  
"Eh kasi Shizuku.. masakit man ay.. siya na ang mahal ng mommy niyo, ayaw niyo namang masaktan si mommy diba?"  
Malungkot namang tumango ang kambal.  
"I'm sorry Kujino, Shizuku."  
"Okay lang po yun daddy..."  
Humugot naman ng lakas si Natsuki, she need to be brave for her children, "sige na, bumaba na tayo," and took off her seatbelt and get out, then she open the back, lumabas naman ang kambal niya.  
Dun naman lumapit si Shizuru kasama si Kanzaki Reito.  
Pansin ni Natsuki ang pagka-irita ng gorilla pero binalewala muna niya.  
"Kaya pala ayaw nila magpasundo."  
"Pag-pasensyahan mo na ang kambal at ako, nangako kasi ako, na ako ang susundo sa kanila."  
"Kaya pala."  
"Sige na kambal ko pasok na kayo."  
"Mag-merienda muna kayo."  
"Nag-meriend na po kami kasama si daddy," at napatingin sa gorilla saka lumingon sa ina, "pasok na po kami."  
"Okay sige."  
"Daddy bye, bye, I love you," ngiting sabi ni Kujino.  
Pumantay naman si Natsuki sa mga anak, she knows her twins well, at ipinatong ang kamay sa ulo nito and she smiled.  
"Ingat po kayo daddy, I love you," dugtong naman ni Shizuku.  
"I always love you both, no matter what happens, no matter what it takes."  
"Hai," sabay sagot ng kambal.  
"Kayo na ang bahala sa mommy niyo, okay?"  
"Hai."  
"Candy?"  
"Chocolate!"  
"Here it go," at binigyan ng tig-isa ang kambal.  
Tinanggap naman iyon ng kambal, "thank you daddy."  
"I'll be leaving now."  
"Hai."  
Tumayo naman si Natsuki at nagpaalam na rin kay Shizuru, "alis na ako Shizuru."  
Nasaktan si Shizuru sa narinig niya mula kay Natsuki lalo na't nasanay na rin siya na 'mahal ko' ang itawag nito sa kanya kapag umaalis na ito papuntang trabaho, "okay," she answered without looking at her.  
"Bye, bye," paalam ni Natsuki sa kambal.  
"Bye, bye daddy," paalam ng kambal.  
"I'll be on time tomorrow."  
"Hai!"  
And Natsuki left with her Black Mercedes Benz.  
Nalungkot naman ang kambal ng umalis na ang ama.  
"Kambal ko, gusto niyo ba'ng mamasyal kasama ang tito Reito niyo?"  
Diretso naman ang tingin ng kambal sa ina, saka sabay na nagsabi, "ang bilin po sa amin ni daddy hindi kami mamasyal kapag may pasok bukas, mapapagod kami."  
Sumagot naman si Reito na naiirita na, "hindi naman malalaman ni daddy yun eh."  
Sumagot naman si Kujino, "we already said no, so respect it, even daddy was not here we will obey her cause she's our daddy, and we will not lie, we respect you."  
At sumunod si Shizuku, "we are not liers like you."  
Nainis naman si Reito at handa ng manakit sa kambal. Agad namang humarang si Kujino pati na si Shizuru.  
"They're my child Reito! At wala kang karapatan na saktan ang mga anak ko!"  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
"Shizuku, Kujino pasok na sa loob."  
Nagdalawang-isip pa si Kujino pero sinunod pa rin ang ina, "hai," at hinawakan si Shizuku at umalis na, pero bago pumasok ay humirit pa si Kujino, "may araw ka rin gorilla," at saka nagtakbuhan papasok ang kambal.  
Umakto naman ulit si Reito and Shizuru stop her.  
"Ano ba'ng problema mo?"  
"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."  
"Mga bata lang sila."  
"I know, I'm sorry."  
"Isang beses pa, pag ginawa mo ulit maghiwalay na tayo," and she get inside.  
Nasipa na lang ni Reito ang bato.

NAGBIBIHIS na ang kambal niya ng puntahan niya ito sa kwarto, "Shizuku, Kujino."  
Napayuko naman si Kujino.  
And Shizuru knows.  
"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to, pinrotektahan ko lang po si Shizuku at sa inis na rin po."  
"It's okay, I understand," and she touch his cheek, "are you two okay?"  
Umiling naman si Shizuku, ganun na rin si Kujino.  
"Really."  
And Shizuku answered, "muntik na niya kaming saktan mommy."  
"He was sorry."  
"No mommy he mean it, kay daddy kahit ano'ng asar namin sa kanya kahit kailan hindi niya kami nagawang saktan, pagbuhatan ng kamay, he was not like daddy, he was never be, we don't like him," paliwanag ni Kujino.  
And Shizuku followed, "kanina po ang sama ng tingin niya ka daddy, wala naman po'ng ginagawang masama si daddy sa kanya."  
"Mommy, maghihiwalay na po ba kayo ni daddy?" and his tears fell down.  
Even Shizuku, "oras lang naman po ang kulang ni daddy kasi po nag-promise siya kay lolo na hindi niya pababayaan ang company."  
"Sana po mommy maintindihan niyo si daddy," and he wipe his tears at lumingon kay Shizuku, "halika na Shizuku, nag-promise din tayo kay daddy."  
"Hai," and wipe her tears too at sumama na sa kakambal.  
"Mommy hindi po sana hahantong na pati kayo saktan ni gorilla, dahil malalagot siya sa amin ni daddy," and they left.  
"Where you too going?"  
"Sa Study Room."  
"Pero sarado ang Study Room."  
"May susi po kami," and they left.

NANG sumunod si Shizuru ay totoo nga nabuksan ng kambal niya ang Study Room. Namangha siya sa nakita niya, it was her dream library. Books are stuck everywhere, a computer in the center, it was huge and wide. She didn't knew that Natsuki did what she promised. Then in the corner, she saw their family portrait.  
"Mommy are you okay?"  
"Yes Kujino, where's your sister?"  
"Over there," at itinuro ang duyan kung sa'n nakasakay ang kambal.  
"S-Si daddy ba ang gumawa?"  
"Opo."  
'Natsuki,' and she almost cry when a phone rings.  
"It was mine," at sinagot ni Kujino, "daddy?" "hindi pa po," "okay po," "sige po, sandali po," at tinakpan ang mouthpiece saka tinawag ang kakambal, "Shizuku si daddy."  
Sumilay naman ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Shizuku at tinanggap ang nakalahad na phone saka sumagot, "daddy," "okay lang po," "sige po, bye, bye," at ibinalik ang phone sa kakambal.  
"Ano'ng sabi ng daddy niyo?" nasasabik niyang tanong.  
"Nangungumusta lang po."  
"A-Ano pa?"  
Nagkatinginan naman ang kambal, saka sumagot ng sabay, "lagi daw po kayong mag-iingat, tumawag lang daw po kayo kung may problema."  
"W-Wala na ba?"  
"Yun lang po."  
Nalungkot naman si Shizuru, "ganun ba? Ah halina kayo kakain na tayo."  
And they left in the Study Room.  
Sa hapagkainan naman.  
"Kambal ko sa'n ba nakatira ang daddy niyo?"  
"Sa isang apartment po," sagot ni Shizuku.  
"O-Okay lang ba si daddy do'n?"  
"Opo mommy kahit maliit ang apartment niya," sagot ni Kujino.  
"Kambal ko pwede namang.. tumira ulit si daddy dito."  
"Kung titira ba ulit si daddy dito mommy hindi kayo aalis?" tanong ni Kujino, "kasi po mommy alam ni daddy kung sa'n siya lulugar, hindi na po ninyo mahal si daddy, mommy, and she respected you."  
"Okay lang po si daddy," sagot ni Shizuku.  
The truth is she misses her.  
Pagkatapos matulog ng kambal ay tinungo ni Shizuru ang Study Room.  
"Hindi ko alam na tutuparin mo ang pangako mo sa akin Natsuki, naiinis na ako sa sarili ko kung bakit nagawa kong ipagpalit ka samantalang hanggang ngayon mahal pa rin kita, hindi ko alam kung pa'no ibalik sa dati ang lahat lalo na't sa pinapakita mo mukhang sumusuko ka na, sana nga Natsuki bumalik tayo sa dati," at hinaplos ang portrait, dun naman tumunog ang phone niya at tiningnan iyon and it was her husband Natsuki, excited and happiness is what she felt so she answer it immediately, "Natsuki."  
"Why you're still awake?"  
"Hindi pa dinalaw ng antok eh."  
"Really, nakakapanibago yan ah," and she stopped, "I'm sorry."  
"Why you say sorry?"  
"Matagal na nga pala ng huli kitang makatabi.. ahh ang ibig kong sabihin..."  
At napangiti si Shizuru, "it's fine, hindi naman yun ang dahilan."  
"Really, I'll make it quick."  
"Even if you don't, it's fine."  
"Really?"  
"Hai," 'gusto ko pang marinig ang boses mo.'  
"Okay, ahh tumawag ako sa phone ni Shizuku but no one answered."  
"They're asleep."  
"Oo nga eh, nakalimutan ko, saka ko nalaman na 9 na pala at natawagan na kita."  
"Okay lang yun Natsuki."  
"Okay."  
"Ikaw," at sumakay sa duyan, "ba't hindi ka pa natutulog?"  
"I'm doing my presentation for tomorrow after lunch, I had to do it right."  
"You can do it."  
"Thanks."  
"Ikaw pa, parang wala ka sa sarili mo, naging negative ka."  
"Wala 'to."  
"Tell me."  
"It's okay Shizuru."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"Alright, I-I'm just here."  
"Thanks, sige na matulog ka na, ahh pakihalik na lang ako sa kambal ko."  
"Kambal natin, Natsuki."  
And Natsuki smiled, "yeah, kambal natin."  
"Ahh goodluck.. sa presentation mo bukas."  
"Thanks, goodnight."  
"Goodnight, matulog ka na rin."  
"After this, bye."  
"Bye," after they talked napakagat na lang siya ng labi, like what she felt nung nililigawan pa lang siya ni Natsuki, kilig na kilig pa rin siya at napatili ng mahina ng hindi niya mapigilan, then she remember nung nagpalitan na sila ng vows ni Natsuki, "I still do," and she got smile.

"ANO mahal ko nakapag-isip ka na ba?"  
"Ano'ng tawag mo sa akin?"  
"Mahal ko, bakit may problema ba dun? Mahal naman talaga kita."  
"Yan ang tawagan namin ni Natsuki kung hindi mo alam at siya lang ang pinapayagan ko na tawagin ako ng ganyan."  
"Shizuru what happened to you?"  
"Eh kasi naman ikaw."  
"I'm sorry, okay?" and kiss her on the forehead then Shizuru push her.  
"Wala pa akong desisyon, pag-iisipan ko pa, pero wag kang umasa, mahal ng kambal ko ang ama nila at alam ko hindi sila kailanman papayag," and she left.

"HINDI pa ba sila umuwi?" tanong ni Shizuru sa katulong nila.  
"Wala pa rin ma'am Shizuru, pero tumawag naman po si sir Natsuki."  
"Ano'ng sabi?"  
"Gagabihin daw po sila ng uwi, wala naman daw po pasok ang kambal bukas."  
"Oo Sabado bukas, pero bakit sila gagabihin, sinabi ba?"  
"Hindi po eh."  
"Okay, salamat."

7 na ay hindi pa rin dumarating sina Natsuki at nag-aalala na si Shizuru.  
"Hindi man lang nila ako sinama," she almost get her phone to call her husband when she heard an engine kaya naman sumilip na siya sa bintana and there she saw Natsuki and their twin, kaya dali-dali siyang pumanaog.  
Nakasalubong niya si Natsuki buhat ang kambal, hindi nga niya alam kung pa'no niya nabuhat ang kanilang kambal samantalang mabigat naman ang mga ito.  
"Natsuki," at dali-daling lumapit para ito tulungan.  
"I can handle them, alalayan mo na lang sila."  
"Okay."  
Every second na magtama ang kanilang mga balat o kamay ay napapatingin sila sa isa't-isa, nagkakahiyaan.  
Hanggang sa nakarating sila sa kwarto ng kambal. Natsuki lied them down slowly with the help of Shizuru.  
"Sorry ngayon ko lang sila naiuwi," Natsuki said after it.  
"Sa'n kayo nagpunta?"  
"Sa company lang, konting salu-salo."  
"Bakit ano'ng event? Hindi mo naman birthday, nila.. sa akin."  
Natsuki smiled secretly, "uhh because I got the deal."  
"Yung presentation mo?"  
"Yun na nga."  
"You didn't tell me."  
"I'm sorry for that."  
'Tuluyan ka na bang sumuko?'  
"..baka ito pa ang pag-awayan niyo ng boyfriend mo, mahirap na."  
"Ganun ba."  
"Mas lalo silang naging makulit, ang hirap pigilan."  
"Hindi naman sila ganyan dito."  
"Ganun ba?"  
"Congrats nakuha mo ang deal."  
"Salamat.. uhh sige uwi na rin ako."  
"Natsuki you can sleep here."  
"Bukas siguro, nag-promise ako sa kambal na mag-camping kami kahit sa labas lang."  
"Can I join?"  
"Uhh wala ba kayong date ng boyfriend mo niyan?"  
"We never dated."  
"Ikaw, depende sa'yo."  
"Wala ka bang work?"  
"Meron naman pero matagal ng hinihingi ng kambal, ayaw kong tumanggi kaya isiningit ko na sila sa schedule."  
"I will join, when? What time?"  
"Bukas ng gabi. makakayanan mo ba? Hanggang umaga kami at tent lang ang gamit namin."  
"Okay lang."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, uhh I leave now."  
"Ihatid na kita."  
"Kahit na hindi na."  
"Sige na."  
And Natsuki sighed, "sige na nga."  
And they left in the room.  
Sa labas naman ng mansyon.  
"O hanggang dito ka na lang ha."  
"Oo na."  
"I leave now."  
"Sigurado ka bang hindi ka dito matutulog?"  
"I promise you, tomorrow."  
"Okay, ingat ka sa pagmamaneho."  
"Yeah, goodnight."  
"Goodnight," and she kiss her on the cheek.  
Sandali namang natigilan si Natsuki, "uhh- I-I leave.. I leave now," 'baka hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko na angkinin ka.'  
"Take care."  
"I will," and she bid goodbye and left with her Mercedes Benz.  
Pumasok naman si Shizuru at napasandal sa pinto pagkatapos isara, saka siya mahinang tumili, naalala tuloy niya ang first kiss nila ni Natsuki.  
Samantala napahagikhik naman ang kambal sa nakita nilang reaksyon ng ina, saka nag-apir. Pero dali-dali namang bumalik sa kwarto ng makita ang ina paakyat.

NAPANGITI naman si Shizuru ng makita ang kanilang kambal na mahimbing na natutulog.  
"Maging maayos din ang lahat, kambal ko," at hinalikan ang mga ito, "love na love kayo ni mommy, pati na rin si daddy niyo, hindi ko kayo ipagpapalit, pangako yan," at kinumutan na ang mga ito saka lumabas ng kwarto.  
Dun naman nagising ang kambal.  
"Effective ba yung ginawa natin Kujino?"  
"Oo naman Shizuku, wag kang maingay kina mommy at daddy ha, ngayon lang naman 'to eh."  
"Mabubuo ba ulit pamilya natin?"  
"Oo naman, mangyayari din yun as soon as possible."  
"Hai!"  
"Sshh..."  
At napatakip na lang si Shizuku sa kanyang bibig, saka sila parehong napatawa.  
"Matulog na tayo."  
"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
And they fell asleep.

NAGHAHANDA na si Shizuru ng almusal ng makita ang kambal niya.  
"Ang aga gumising ng kambal ko ah."  
"Goodmorning po mommy," sabay bati ng kambal.  
"Goodmorning din."  
"Malamang po ma'am excited."  
"Oo nga eh," at hinalikan ang mga ito, "kain na tayo."  
At umupo na sila ng may mag-doorbell.  
"Ako na ate," sabi niya sa katulong.  
"Sige po ma'am, dun na po ako sa likod," and left.  
"O kambal ko ituloy niyo lang ang breakfast bubuksan ko lang yung pinto."  
"Okay."  
And Shizuru did. Natuwa siya ng makita ang asawa.  
"Natsuki."  
"Uh hi, nakaistorbo ba ako?"  
"DADDY!" at kanya-kanya ng kapit ang dalawa sa kanilang ama.  
"Akala ko po mamayang hapon pa," sabi ni Shizuku ng nakakanlong sa ama.  
"Ah siyempre gusto ko munang makita ang kambal ko."  
"Talaga po daddy?" tuwang tanong ni Kujino na nakakapit sa likod.  
"Oo naman, malakas kayong dalawa sa akin."  
"Yehey!"  
"Si mommy din po daddy natutuwang makita kayo."  
Nagkatinginan naman ang dalawa.  
'The way she looks at me I misses it, on how she stares at me like I'm the only beautiful woman in the universe,' "ah tamang-tama kakain na kami ng breakfast, sumabay ka na sa amin."  
"Uh salamat na lang, kailangan ko na ring pumunta sa office para..," and she couldn't go on when her twin pulled her after they go down.  
"Sige na po daddy."  
"Oo nga po daddy, diba mommy?"  
"Oo naman Shizuku," at lumingon kay Natsuki, "halika na, para may lakas ka mamaya kapag nagsimula na ang trabaho mo."  
And Natsuki sighed, "pa'no ko ba kayo matatanggihan? Sige na nga."  
"YEHEY!" at tuluyan ng hinila ang ama patungo sa hapagkainan.  
"Dun ka na umupo," turo ni Shizuru sa pwesto ni Natsuki.  
"Ah hindi na, dito na lang ako," tukoy niya sa upuang bakante katabi ng kambal.  
At hinila na ni Shizuru ang asawa at pinaupo sa dating pwesto nito.  
"Sige na, kain na tayo."  
"Si mommy po nagluto niyan daddy," kinikilg na sabi ni Shizuku.  
Na sinang-ayunan naman ni Kujino, "tama po si Shizuku, daddy."  
"Eh kung ganun," at hinawakan na ang kubyertos, "gaganahan akong kumain," and she stopped.  
"Bakit po daddy?"  
"May nakalimutan tayo Kujino."  
At nagulat ang kambal saka sabay sumagot, "mag-pray!"  
"Tama, o ano simulan na natin."  
"Hai."  
"Kambal?"  
And they pray. Titig na titig naman si Shizuru kay Natsuki. Hindi na nga niya namalayan na tapos na silang magpasalamat.  
Napansin naman iyon ni Natsuki.  
At ang kambal tuwang-tuwa sa nakikita.  
"Uhh Shizuru."  
"Ara?"  
"Bakit? May dumi ba ako s mukha?"  
At napatingin na rin sa kambal, "ha? W-Wala, hindi ka naman siguro papasok sa trabaho kung wala kang ligo, diba?" at napalunok.  
"Eh kung ganun bakit ka nakatingin sa akin?"  
"Ha? W-Wala, wala yun."  
'Kunwari pa 'tong misis ko,' "okay," at binalingan ang kambal, "kambal ko may dumi ba si daddy sa mukha?"  
Umilng naman ang dalawa.  
Sumagot naman si Shizuku, "daddy, naga-gwapuhan po si mommy sa inyo."  
Nagulat naman si Shizuru at pinamulahan.  
"Daddy namumula na po si mommy," bulong naman ni Kujino.  
"Nag-iinit naman si Shizuru dahil totoo ang sinasabi ng kambal, kaya tuloy nasaway niya ang mga ito, "kambal ko!"  
Napahagikhik naman ang dalawa.  
"Baka magalit mommy niyo," at sumubo na rin.  
Saka nag-zip ng mouth ang kambal.  
Pagkatapos ay tahimik na sila.

"KAMBAL ko hindi na masyado magtatagal si daddy ha, may work pa kasi."  
"Okay lang po yun daddy," saad ni Shizuku.  
Dinugtungan naman iyon ni Kujino, "balik naman po kayo mamaya."  
"Daddy promised, right?"  
"Hai!" sagot ng kambal.  
"Once daddy promised, she will never break it."  
"Hai mommy."  
Napangiti naman si Natsuki saka niya hinalikan ang kambal at tumayo dun naman niya binalingan si Shizuru.  
"I will leave now."  
"Hai."  
"Daddy bili ka ng tent."  
"Don't worry Kujino mommy and I had tent."  
"Okay."  
"I leave now."  
"Ingat po kayo daddy."  
"I will," and she left.  
Papasok na sana si Natsuki sa kanyang kotse ng tawagin siya ni Shizuru.  
"Bakit?"  
"Uh itatanong ko lang kung.. ano'ng oras ka babalik?"  
"Hmm may meeting pa ako after lunch with the investors, after that sa mga staff ko, mga 3 siguro andito na ako."  
"Okay, siyanga pala," and handed a lunch box, "baunin mo na."  
Nagtataka man ay ngiting tinanggap naman iyon ni Natsuki, "thanks for this and for the breakfast, nabusog ako."  
"You don't have to say that, you know what you can take breakfast with us if it's okay to you," and her phone rang.  
"Baka yung boyfriend mo yan," and open the front door of her car.  
Shizuru get her phone and Natsuki was right it was Reito but she aborted it at muling binalingan si Natsuki, "ano okay lang ba sa'yo?"  
"Hi-Hindi ba kumakain si Reito dito?"  
"It's family's breakfast."  
"He will be your husband soon, so he will be part of your family."  
"No Natsuki and just say yes, please, saka iba pa rin pag original."  
And Natsuki chuckled at napakamot, "you we're right, okay, from now on I will be here every breakfast."  
"Good to hear, you take care," and kiss her husband's cheek.  
"T-Thanks, bye," at pumasok na sa kotse saka iyon pinaandar, she saw her wife waving her goodbye so she gave her, her smile and left with her car.  
Hindi naman mawala ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Shizuru pagkatapos.

NAGLALARO na ng video game ang kanyang kambal sa kwarto ng mga ito at siya naman ay nakaharap sa laptop computer na regalo sa kanya ni Natsuki nung birthday niya. She was thinking of words she would type for her resignation. And when her husband Natsuki came up on her mind and their happy memories ay sunud-sunod na ang pagtipa niya at mahaba-haba din iyon.  
Napangiti siya ng malaman niyang natapos na ang resignation letter niya, saka siya napatingin sa wedding picture nila ni Natsuki.  
"Pagod na akong iwasan ang damdaming ito na kailanman hindi nawala, gusto ko ng bumalik sa dati, yung katabi ka sa pagtulog, nakikita ka ng una kapag gumigising na ako sa umaga, ang mga paglalambing mo sa akin, ang mga yakap mong mahigpit, mga halik mo na gustung-gusto ko," at hinaplos ang picture, "I always love you my husband Natsuki," and she got smile at muling inatupag ang laptop at walang pagdadalawang-isip na isinend ang mail, saka napahiga sa kama ng makadama ng kalayaan sa puso.

"KUJINO bagay ba sa akin?"  
"Kahit na ano namang isuot mo Shizuku bagay sa'yo, nagmana ka kaya kay mommy."  
"Ikaw naman nagmana kay daddy."  
"Siyempre dahil kambal tayo."  
Dun naman pumasok si Shizuru, "ano'ng pinagkaka-abalahan ng kambal ko?"  
"Naghahanap po kami ng maisusuot para mamaya mommy."  
"Aba ayos yan ah."  
"Sali ka po ba mommy?"  
"Oo naman, your daddy invited me."  
"Buong pamilya."  
"Yehey!" at napayakap sila sa kanilang ina.  
"Sige na, maghahanda na rin ako cause in any minute your daddy will be here."  
"Hai!"  
At nagpaalam na ang ina saka lumabas ng kwarto. Nag-apiran naman ang kambal.

ILANG minuto pa ay narinig pareho ng kambal ang ugong ng kotse. Sumilip naman sila sa glass panel and they saw their father.  
"Si daddy," at dali-daling lumabas.  
Bubuksan na sana ni Natsuki ang pinto ng gumulantang sa kanya ang mga anak.  
"Naku kayo talagang kambal ko."  
"Excited na kami daddy," ngiting saad ni Shizuku.  
"Si daddy rin," at lumingon kay Kujino, "pwede mo ba tulungan si daddy?"  
"Hai."  
Inilagay naman nila ang mga pinamili sa mesa.

"KUJINO, Shizuku, ipagpatuloy niyo lang yan kukunin ko lang ang tent."  
"Hai!" sagot ng kambal.  
Pumasok naman si Natsuki at umakyat na ng hagdan para pumunta sa kwarto nila mag-asawa.  
Nasa harap na siya ng pinto ng kwarto nila, alanganin siyang pumasok kaya kumatok siya, but no one answer. She slowly open the door at sumilip sa loob and no one is inside so she sneak in.  
Nalibot ng paningin niya ang kwarto, it's been a month nung huli siyang natulog dito and here she is again. But she knows after a days or month this moment will never happen again kaya lulubusin na niya. Lumapit siya sa kama at yumuko para kunin ang tent sa ilalim nang mahagip ng paningin niya ang frame. She take a look at it and she saw their wedding picture, their family and she herself of course.  
"Nakalimutan niyang palitan," at nagkibit ng balikat, "maganda rin namang tingnan," at kinuha na ang tent sa ilalim.  
Lalabas na sana siya ng kwarto ng makita ang asawa, nakatapis lang ng tuwalya ang buo nitong katawan, halata ding kalalabas lang nito sa banyo. Pero nung pumasok siya wala siyang narinig ng lagaslas ng tubig.  
Nakatitig lang siya dito. Higit na higit niya rin ang mabangong amoy ng sabon at shampoo na parating ginagamit nito and also her feminine scent.  
"S-Sorry h-hindi ko alam na nasa banyo ka, k-kinuha ko lang 'tong tent," and she saw her smiling.  
"It's okay, bago ka lang ba'ng dumating?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"Ang mga anak natin?" at lumapit dito.  
Napalunok naman si Natsuki trying to control herself, "nasa ibaba na sila naghahanda."  
"Really, hintayin niyo ako ha."  
"O-Oo naman, pasensya ka na kung pumasok ako ng walang paalam."  
"Wala yun at hindi mo na kailangang magpaalam dahil kwarto pa rin natin 'to at saka mag-asawa pa rin tayo."  
"Hindi ka pa ba inalok ng kasal ni Reito?"  
"He never would."  
"Ha?"  
"Never mind," and she saw their wedding ring in Natsuki's finger and she got smile, "I'm glad you still wore our wedding ring."  
"Hinuhubad ko lang 'to pag naliligo, wag kang mag-alala tatanggalin ko rin 'to pag ikinasal ka na."  
"We're the same," and she show her their wedding ring, "at alam mo matatagalan pa siguro o hindi na matutuloy, kailangan muna niyang tanggapin ang anak natin at tanggapin siya, pero parang hindi na mangyayari yun."  
"Malay mo, I'm sorry if I hurt you, if only I could bring back the past, but I know I can't."  
'Mahal ko...'  
"I hope he will not hurt you and the kids, I hurt you once and it's enough."  
"Bakit ka ba nagse-senti?"  
"Eh?"  
And Shizuru smiled, "family day ngayon ano ka ba? Bawal ang emo, neh?" at tinapik ang pisngi nito.  
"Tama ka," at sandali silang nagtitigan at binawi ni Natsuki ang tingin.  
Napangiti naman si Shizuru cause she still saw the love in Natsuki's eyes, "magbibihis lang ako."  
"Then I'll be leaving."  
"Hindi mo ba ako hihintayin dito?"  
"Aayusin ko pa ang tent, naghihintay na rin ang kambal sa ibaba, sumunod ka na lang kung gusto mo."  
She was about to took off her towel when her husband turning it's back and she got smile, like Natsuki was starting again in the very beginning.  
"I will follow."  
"Okay, I leave now."  
"Natsuki."  
"Nn?"  
Pinamulahan naman si Shizuru when she heard that tone of endearment, "ilang tent ba ang meron?"  
"Isang tent lang pero pampamilya."  
"Okay."  
"Sige," at lumabas na ng kwarto.  
"Let's start again my love."

NAGLALARO na ang mag-ama ng sumunod si Shizuru. Nakatayo na rin ang tent. Ginagawa ng kabayo si Natsuki ng kambal nila, tuwang-tuwa naman ang mga ito.  
"Candy."  
"Chocolate!"  
Napangiti naman si Shizuru kasi tanging si Natsuki lang ang makapag-bibigay ng kasiyahan sa kambal nila. Naalala niya tuloy ang mga buwan na pinagbubuntis niya ang mga ito lalo na ng maglihi siya. Alagang-alaga siya ni Natsuki.  
"Mommy."  
"Hi Shizuku."  
"Sali ka po."  
"Ano naman ang magiging papel ko Kujino eh ginawa niyo ng kabayo si daddy."  
"Iba na lang ang laruin natin."  
"Ano naman yun?"  
"Pitik bulag."  
"Sige, maganda yun."  
"Can I join?" and her phone rang.  
Napatigil naman ang kambal.  
To the rescue naman si Natsuki, "sige na Shizuru sagutin mo na yan ako na ang bahala."  
"Hindi Natsuki."  
"Baka importante yan."  
Napatingin naman si Shizuru sa kambal niya, nakatitig lang ang mga ito sa kanya, "it will not take long."  
"Hai..."  
At lumayo si Shizuru at sinagot ang tawag, "hello?"  
"Sweetheart it's me."  
"Bakit?"  
"Ano 'tong natanggap kong resignation letter mo, magre-resign ka?"  
"Hindi ba obvious?"  
"Pero bakit?"  
"I want to be a full time mom to my twin and a wife."  
"Can we talk? I'll be there in a minute."  
"I'm not in the house, bukas na ako pupunta diyan para magpaliwanag sa mga boss."  
"Where are you? Kasama mo ba ang mga magiging anak ko?"  
"What?!"  
"We will get married soon."  
Pagak namang nagsalita si Shizuru, "hindi ka pa tanggap ng mga anak ko o maaaring hindi na talaga, tapos kasal agad ang iniisip mo?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We're out of town with my husband and kids," and end the call with no doubt, and shut it off, "better, ang kapal ng mukha," at bumalik.  
Naglalaro na ng pitik bulag ang mga ito ng bumalik siya kaya nakisali na rin siya.

BUONG magdamag silang naglaro, nagtatawanan. Nang sumapit na ang gabi ay gumawa na ng apoy si Natsuki para sa lulutuin nilang hotdog at karne.  
"Daddy madali lang po bang gawin yan?" tanong ni Kujino ng makita ang ama na nagkikiskis ng kahoy.  
"Oo naman Kujino, kaya lang kailangan ng bilis para makagawa ng apoy."  
"Talaga po daddy?"  
"Oo Shizuku, alam niyo ba kambal ko, sabi ng mga Pinoy ito ang ginagawa nila pag wala silang dalang posporo malimit itong ginagawa katulad ng ginawa natin ngayon, camping."  
"Ano po'ng Pinoy? Sino po sila?"  
"Kung tayo Japanese dito sa Japan, sa Philippines naman Pinoy, Kujino."  
"Nakapunta ka na po ng Philippines daddy?"  
"Oo naman, para sa business conference, bakit kambal ko, gusto niyo ba'ng pumunta dun?"  
"Opo!"  
"Tanungin muna natin si mommy kung papayag ba siya, okay?"  
"Kukumbinsihin namin si mommy."  
"Kayo talagang dalawa."  
And they all chuckled.  
"Malayo po ba yun dito daddy?"  
"Hmm oo, medyo malayo," hanggang sa umapoy na.  
"May apoy na," at lumayo ang kambal.  
Nilagyan naman kaagad ni Natsuki ng mga tuyong dahon ang tuyong kahoy na may apoy, saka isinali sa mga tuyong kahoy na nakaayos na. Hanggang sa lumakas na ito.  
"Mommy may apoy na," tawag ni Shizuku sa ina na nasa loob ng tent.  
"Heto na," at lumabas ng tent dala ang mga kakainin nila.  
Inilagay naman ni Natsuki ang mga maliliit na upuan, di kalayuan sa apoy. Kanya-kanya na rin sila ng upo. Uupo na sana si Natsuki ng hilahin siya ni Kujino at dinala naman ni Shizuku ang upuan at ibinaba sa tabi ni Shizuru.  
"Diyan po kayo daddy, tabi kayo ni mommy," at pinaupo na, saka bumalik sa upuan.  
Nagkahiyaan naman ang dalawa.  
Tuwang-tuwa naman ang kambal sa nakikita.  
"Uhh sige na, lulutuin na natin ang mga hotdog para makakain na tayo."  
"Hai!" at itinapat na ng kambal ang hotdog sa apoy.  
"Wag masyado malapit sa apoy mahaba ang stick."  
"Opo daddy!"  
"Marunong ka ba?" tanong ni Natsuki sa asawa.  
"Hindi masyado."  
"Ako na," ibinigay naman sa kanya ni Shizuru ang hotdog at itinapat na sa apoy.  
'The other thing I love the most about my husband Natsuki is her gentleman way, that I would never forget.'  
"Wag masyado itagal ang hotdog sa apoy baka masunog."  
"Muntik na sa akin daddy."  
"Okay lang yan Kujino," "sa'yo Shizuku?"  
"Tama lang po daddy."  
"Wow naman."  
"Pwede na po ba naming lagyan ng marshmallow?"  
"Pwede na," at ibinigay kay Shizuru ang luto na hotdog na may marshmallow na rin, "heto, luto na yan, dahan-dahan ha mainit-init pa yan."  
Tinanggap naman iyon ni Shizuru at bahagya pa siyang napaso sa may labi ng isubo na niya.  
"You're okay?"  
"Hai."  
"You sure?" and her wife nod, "okay, careful."  
"I will, thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
At kumain na rin si Natsuki ng maluto na ang sa kanya.  
Pagkatapos na kainan ay nagkantahan sila. Si Natsuki naman ang naggigitara.  
Hindi naman mapigilan ng kambal ang kilig na nadarama ng mag-duet ang mommy at daddy nila.  
Kahit na si Shizuru and she felt like she wanted to kiss her endlessly and made love with her.  
At siyempre din hindi nawawala ang takutan.  
Ang kambal ay nagtatago na sa kanilang ina dahil sa nakakatakot na kwento ng ama sinabayan pa ng akting.

NAKATINGIN sa mga bituin ang apat habang nagsi-siksikan sa bedsheet. Si Shizuru, ang kambal, at si Natsuki.  
"Ano po'ng tawag sa tatlong magkakasunod na star?"  
"Orion," sabay sagot ng mag-asawa at nagkatinginan na rin.  
"Orion? Ang gandang pangalan."  
"Oo nga Kujino," sang-ayon ni Shizuru.  
"Para po'ng tayo."  
"Bakit mo naman nasabi Shizuku?"  
"Eh kasi Kujino may distansya."  
"Oo nga noh? Si mommy, tayo at si daddy."  
Agad namangdumepensa si Shizuru, "pero kahit ganun kambal ko, magkakasama naman sila."  
"Tanaw pa rin nila ang isa't-isa," dugtong ni Natsuki.  
"Ayaw po namin ng ganun," sabay sabi ng kambal.  
"Shooting star!" sabay sabi nina Shizuru at Natsuki, nagkatinginan na rin sila at nagkangitian.  
Sa tuwing makakakita sila ng shooting star ay parati silang magkasabay, kahit nung mag-kaibigan pa lang sila.  
Pero ang kambal nagwi-wish na.  
"Tapos na akong mag-wish."  
"Ako rin."  
Nagulat naman ang mag-asawa at nagkasabay ulit, "sa amin yun."  
Napahagikhik na lang ang kambal.  
"O sa amin na yan ha," saad ni Natsuki ng makakita ng isa, saka ipinikit ang mga mata.  
Si Shizuru naman ay nakatitig lang sa asawa habang nagwi-wish.  
"Done."  
"Ako din."  
At tumayo na sila.  
"Matulog na tayo."  
"Hai, antok na rin kami," saad ni Kujino.  
"Daddy, mommy, sa gitna namin kayo ha."  
"Oo nga po."  
"Okay sige, walang problema."  
"Mauna na kayo sa tent, dadagdagan ko lang ang apoy para hindi masyado malamig."  
"Okay, goodnight daddy," at humalik na sa pisngi ng ama.  
"Goodnight, no worries okay, daddy is here."  
"Mommy too."  
"Hai," at pumasok na sa tent.  
"Patutulugin ko na sila."  
"Okay."  
At pumasok na rin si Shizuru.  
Sinimulan naman ni Natsuki na dagdagan pa ang mga kahoy para umapoy. Hindi na rin niya namalayan na minuto na siyang nandoon ng marinig niya ang boses ng asawa.  
"Why you're still awake?"  
"Hindi pa dinalaw ng antok eh."  
"Ganun ba, pareho pala tayo."  
"Can I?"  
"Sure," at tumabi na sa kanya si Shizuru and now they were inches away.  
"How's the company?"  
"Better than before."  
"Wala yatang tumatawag sa phone mo."  
"Uh hindi ko alam kung meron, iniwan ko kasi sa kotse baka may istorbo, ang sa'yo?"  
"I shut it off."  
"Why?"  
"Katulad din sa'yo."  
"Really."  
"Family day ngayon at family lang, walang iba."  
"Tama ka."  
"Hindi ka ba nababahala na baka may tumawag tapos importante?"  
"Hindi babagsak ang company sa 1 day absent ko, at mahalaga sa akin ang kambal."  
And Shizuru smiled.  
"Kamusta na ang relasyon ng boyfriend mo at ang kambal?"  
"Hindi maganda."  
"Hamo't wag kang mag-alala, pagsasabihan ko sila."  
"Kahit na hindi na, kung mahal nga niya ako matuto siyang tanggapin ang anak natin."  
"Tama ka dun."  
"Sa.. apartment ka raw nakatira?"  
"Ah oo, yun lang kasi ang malapit dito at sa KGC."  
"Ganun ba? How are you?"  
"I'm fine, nababawi ko na kasi ang mga oras na nawala ko noon para sa mga bata," at napatingin sa kambal na natutulog na sa loob ng tent, "they were so happy."  
"You were right and you made them happy."  
"Dapat lang, habang lumilipas ang mga araw unti-unti na silang lumalaki."  
"Oo nga eh, kailangan na rin nilang magkahiwalay ng kwarto."  
"Oo nga eh," at napatingin sa asawa, "akala ko nga hiniwalay mo na."  
"Hindi ko kasi alam kung papayag sila."  
"Subukan natin."  
"When?"  
"After their birthday, they're going to be 6."  
"Yeah, okay payag ako."  
"Okay," and she stood, "matulog na tayo."  
"Okay," at tumayo na rin at sumunod kay Natsuki.  
"Mauna ka," anyaya ni Natsuki ng nasa labas sila ng tent.  
"Thanks," and she get in.  
And Natsuki followed.  
"Sa'n ka?" tanong ni Shizuru.  
"Diyan ka na lang kay Shizuku, dito ako kay Kujino."  
"Okay, goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
"Thank you for this day."  
"You don't have to."  
"Ahh sana maulit pa."  
And Natsuki smiled, "why not? Out of town?"  
"Walang problema."  
"Okay," and they lied down, humarap naman siya kay Shizuku para makita na rin si Natsuki na nakaharap din kay Kujino.  
Nagkangitian pa sila bago ipinikit ang mga mata.

MALAMBOT at mabango, yun ang nararamdaman ni Natsuki, basta ang alam niya yakap niya ang kanyang anak.  
"Don't move yet Kujino, daddy is still sleepy."  
And the twin chuckled.  
"Okay daddy, I will be here," and he chuckled.  
"Yakapin mo lang si mommy, Shizuku," saad ni Shizuru.  
"Sige po mommy," and the twin chuckled.  
"Hmm ang bango mo naman Kujino, humingi ka ba ng shampoo kay mommy?"  
"Konti lang po daddy, matulog lang po kayo."  
"Oo tama Kujino mamaya pa ang pasok ni daddy," at muli ng natulog.  
"Kujino halika na bago pa sila tuluyang magising," bulong ni Shizuku.  
"Sige halika na," sang-ayon ni Kujino, saka sila dahan-dahang lumabas ng tent.  
"Ang cute nila."  
"Oo nga, ah may camera na bigay sa atin ni daddy."  
"Kukuhanan natin sila."  
"Sige."  
And they did.  
Hindi alam ni Natsuki at Shizuru na yakap nila ang isa't-isa hindi ang mga anak nila.  
Gising na ang diwa ni Natsuki pero ayaw pang dumilat ang mga mata niya.  
"Bumigat ka 'ata Kujino at ang lambot mo pa," at hinila pa ito, nakakanlong naman ito sa kanya.  
"Natsuki..," at sumubsob pa.  
When Natsuki heard it she got smile, 'she still love me like I do, I'm glad,' and open her eyes para tingnan si Shizuru pero laking gulat niya ng malaman niyang si Shizuru pala ang nasa bisig niya.  
Shizuru moaned then slowly open her eyes, she just noticed she's on someone's chest and when she look up she met those lovely and beautiful emerald eyes and it was her husband Natsuki.  
Nagkatitigan sila, parang nangungulila sa isa't-isa. They almost kissed when someone laugh. Pareho naman silang lumingon and they saw their twin, halatang enjoy na enjoy sa nasaksihan.  
"Ang sweet niyon dalawa, mommy, daddy," and she got chuckled.  
"What's this all about Kuga Kujino?"  
"Not us daddy, you pulled mommy."  
"Eh?"  
Para namang nagalak si Shizuru cause the love of her husband for her never fade.  
"How can I pulled your mommy when you two are in the center?"  
"Hindi ko po alam."  
"Nasa gitna kayong dalawa how can it happened?"  
"We both don't know, when Shizuku woke up she's on mommy's side, hindi po kami sanay ni Shizuku na hindi kami magkatabi sa pagtulog kaya lumipat po ako at tumabi kay Shizuku," Kujino explained.  
"Yeah, that's right, me, mommy, Kujino and daddy, then Kujino move beside me."  
"We don't lie mommy, daddy."  
"Mukhang alam ko na kung sino ang salarin," and stare at her wife na nasa ibabaw pa rin niya.  
"I-It's not that! Tulog ako at hindi ko na namalayan yun," namumula niyang depensa.  
"Hai, hai, it's not a big problem."  
"Normal lang po yun diba? Mag-asawa po kayo," sagot ng dalawa.  
"They were right."  
"Yeah and you're getting.. heavy."  
"Ara?" at dali-daling lumayo at pinamulahan.  
And Natsuki stood, "it's already morning, what time is it Shizuku?"  
"8."  
"Napahaba ang tulog ko ah."  
"Ako rin."  
"May lakad ka?"  
"Pupunta ako ng firm."  
"Okay."  
"Eh ikaw?"  
"Sa office lang, may ifa-finalize ako."  
"Para sa'n daddy?" Shizuku ask.  
"For the client in England."  
"You were leaving..?"  
Kitang-kita naman ni Natsuki ang lungkot sa mga mata ng mga anak, "it will not take long."  
"But daddy..."  
"I'll be back I promise my twin."  
Nalungkot naman si Shizuru.  
"When did you leave?"  
"Within this week."  
"When did you come home?"  
"Next week."  
Napayuko naman ang kambal. Pigil naman ni Shizuru ang luha niya.  
"I'm sorry."  
"We understand..."  
"Pwede ko pang pakiusapan si tita Yohko kung hindi kayo papayag," tukoy niya sa secretary.  
Sumilay naman agad ang ngiti sa mga labi ng kambal saka dali-daling tinalunan ang ama sa loob ng tent.  
"Aray.. naku ang sakit..."  
"Wag ka alis daddy, wag ka alis."  
Bumulong naman si Kujino, "may pagkakataon na si gorilla na solohin si mommy."  
Nagulat naman si Natsuki and she got smile, "it will not happen."  
"Promise?" sabay sabi ni kambal.  
Natsuki smiled and raise her right hand and say, "I promise," then cross her heart, "cross my heart."  
"Chocolate!"  
"Candy!" at sumubsob na sa kanya ang kambal.  
"We love you daddy."  
"I love you both."  
Napangiti naman si Shizuru at gumaan ang kanyang pakiramdam dahil ang buong akala talaga niya ay huli na. Buti na lang napigilan ng kambal niya ang ama ng mga ito.

"HAI, sorry Yohko but my twin didn't agree."  
"It's okay Sir, I understand, I know that you wanted to take back those hours you lose from them."  
"Yeah."  
"Gusto ko rin namang mag-travel."  
And Natsuki chuckled, "thank you very much, don't worry, I owe you one."  
And Yohko laughed, "kayo po ang bahala, how's your camping with your family Sir?"  
And Natsuki smiled at sumandal sa swivel chair, "it was fun and great, out of town naman sa susunod," and she remember what happened to her and her wife.  
"Looks like it was true."  
"Yeah."  
"May kailangan pa po ba kayo?"  
"Wala na Yohko yun lang."  
"Sige po alis na ako."  
"Thanks again."  
"You're welcome," and she left.

"HEY my twin."  
"Yes mommy?" and face their mother when they left their toys.  
"Do you want to come with mommy?"  
"Where?"  
"I'm sure you will both like it."  
"What is it?"  
"We will go to daddy."  
"Really?"  
"Mm-hmm, so go now and get dress, quick."  
"Yehey!" at umalis na ang kambal para magbihis.

PAREHONG napakunot ang noo ng kambal ng marating ang destinasyon. They were not on their father's company, they're on the firm where their mother work and gorilla.  
"I thought we will go to daddy," reklamo ni Shizuku.  
"Yes we are my twin, but after this, I need to talk to my boss and promise this was the last."  
"Okay."  
"Come on now."  
And they get in.  
Agad na tinungo ni Shizuru ang opisina ng pinaka-boss nila si Masashi Takeda.  
"Mrs. Kuga, sit down."  
"Goodmorning Sir," and she sit.  
"Goodmorning, so are you sure you want to resign?"  
"Hai, for my twin, I want to be a full time mom to them and my husband's income is much enough and I want to spend more time with them."  
"Akala ko hiwalay na kayo ni Mr. Kuga."  
"Oras lang naman ang kulang ng asawa ko sa amin and that time I didn't know that she made a promise to my father-in-law that she will put the company in better shape for the sake of his employees, hindi ko siya naintindihan and now I know, if this will continue baka ako naman ang mawalan ng oras sa family ko and I don't like it ngayong unti-unti ng bumabalik sa dati ang lahat, kaya sana po payagan niyo ako."  
And Takeda smiled, "I will do the same if I'm in your position."  
And Shizuru felt glad, "thank you Sir."  
"Just be a good mother and a wife."  
"I will do that."  
"Don't worry aaprubahan ko ito as soon as possible."  
"Thank you Sir."  
"Thank you Mrs. Kuga."  
And they shake hands.  
Napahinga naman ng maluwag si Shizuru ng makalabas siya sa opisina ng pinaka-boss.  
Susunduin na sana ni Shizuru ang kambal niya ng makitang kausap ng mga ito si Reito at alam niya naiinis na si Kujino pero si Shizuku yakap na ang kakambal at umiiyak, kaya hindi na siya nagdalawang isip.  
"Reito!"  
"Sweetheart."  
"Mommy," at sumubsob sa ina at umiyak na ang dalawa.  
"Hey my twin are you both okay?" and she wipe those tears from her children's eyes.  
Umiling naman si Shizuku, "mommy sabi ni gorilla may iba daw'ng babae si daddy at nakita niya."  
"Hindi yun totoo diba mommy?" sunod na tanong ni Kujino.  
"My twin don't believe in him."  
"Sweetheart..."  
"Shut up Reito," nagulat naman ito, "napupuno na ako sa'yo."  
"What?"  
"Tama na ang pagpapanggap, ito na ang pangalawang beses," and she turn to her twins, "kung may babae man ang daddy niyo sigurado akong ako lang yun, hm?"  
"Really mommy?"  
"Yes."  
"What's the meaning of this Shizuru? Are you breaking up with me?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I already warned you at lubos kong pinagsisihan ang pakikipag-relasyon ko sa'yo, maling-mali ang desisyon ko, maling-mali," at hinawakan ang kamay ng kambal, "come on now, daddy is waiting for us."  
"Hai."  
"Shizuru."  
"Wag na wag mo na akong lalapitan lalong-lalo na ang mga anak ko, dahil kung hindi humanda ka sa akin," and they go straight to the elevator.  
Nakuyom naman ni Reito ang palad.  
"GORILLA! ANG PANGIT MO! MALAKING ILONG!" at malakas na tinapakan ang paa nito saka muling bumalik si Kujino sa ina.  
Pigil naman ni Reito ang sakit.  
And the elevator closed.  
"Hindi na po ba manggugulo si gorilla?"  
"Hinding-hindi na Shizuku dahil sisiguraduhin namin ni daddy yun."  
"Magbabati na po ba kayo ni daddy?"  
"Hindi naman kami nagkagalit ng daddy niyo Kujino eh si mommy lang ang engot kasi hindi ko siya naintindihan, sa inyo ko pa nalaman ang dahilan kung bakit siya nawalan ng oras sa atin and..," and she get smiled and blushed when she remember her husband, "and I still love your father and it will never change."  
"Really?"  
"Yes Shizuku."  
"Babalik na po si daddy sa bahay?"  
"Uh-huh pipilitin ko siya."  
"YEHEY!"  
And they got chuckled. Hanggang sa nakalabas na sila sa elevator pati na rin sa firm.

"GOODMORNING Sir Natsuki."  
"Goodmorning Juliet, dating order."  
"Yes Sir, right away."  
Hinihintay naman ni Natsuki ang order.

SAMANTALA sa labas ng KGC.  
"Ma'am Shizuru."  
"Hi kuya Joe," sabay bati ng tatlo.  
"Uy ang kambal."  
"Bibisitahin lang namin si Natsuki."  
"Pasok lang ho kayo ma'am."  
"Thank you."  
"Bye bye," paalam ng kambal.  
And they get in.

BUSY si Yohko sa report niya para sa boss ng gulatin siya ng kambal.  
"Shizuku, Kujino," and she saw Shizuru, "ma'am Shizuru goodafternoon po."  
"Si tita Yohko magulatin pa rin," and twin laughed.  
"Kayo talaga kambal," "ma'am kamusta ho?"  
"Okay lang Yohko, siyanga pala maraming salamat sa pagpayag mo para palitan si Natsuki na pumunta ng England."  
"Thank you po tita Yohko."  
"Naku ma'am, kambal wala yun, advantage po yun sa akin."  
"Maraming salamat pa rin."  
"Walang anuman po."  
"Si Natsuki nga pala?"  
"Wala po siya sa office nasa canteen po, kaaalis lang."  
"Magwa-one na ah bakit ngayon lang siya nag-lunch."  
"Busy po kasi kanina ma'am, sunud-sunod na tumawag ang mga client niya."  
"Ganun ba, okay lang yun, naintindihan ko, sige Yohko pupuntahan namin siya."  
"Sige po."  
"Bye tita Yohko, sa susunod ulit."  
"Gugulatin ka pa rin namin."  
"Kayo talaga, wag lalayo kay mommy ha."  
"Opo."  
"Sige Yohko."  
"Sige po."  
And they left.

SUSUBO na sana si Natsuki ng matapos niyang kausapin ang bagong investor nang makita niya sa harap niya ang kanyang kambal.  
"How did you two get here?"  
"Kasama po namin si mommy."  
"Ang mommy niyo?"  
"Opo, ayun siya daddy o, galit."  
"Eh?" and she heard her wife's voice.  
"Mr. Kuga."  
Dahan-dahan namang lumingon si Natsuki and there she saw her wife at nakapamaywang na ito and she know what it means, she did something wrong, "Shizuru."  
"Did you know what time is it?"  
"Uh- no?"  
"Well I remind you," and she hold her hand at itinapat dito ang sariling wristwatch, "12:30 na," at hinarap ang kambal, "my daughter, my son, go get some food please, isali niyo na rin sa akin."  
"Hai," and the twin left.  
"Now Mr. Kuga, explain," and she sit beside her husband.  
"M-May tinapos lang, b-busy kasi kanina, yun..."  
"Diba sabi ko sa'yo," at pinisil ang pisngi nito, "lunch ay lunch, work ay work."  
"Hindi ko na natingnan ang oras," at kinurot na nito ang pisngi niya, "ahh masakit."  
"Humanda ka sa akin pag inulit mo pa 'to."  
"Hai," at binatawan na nito ang pisngi niya saka siya napahimas.  
"Siyanga pala nag-resign na ako sa Firm."  
"Why?"  
"I want to be a full time mom to our twin, spend more time with them," 'with you,' at napatingin sa kambal, "unti-unti na silang lumalaki at ayokong ma-miss yun."  
"Yeah you were right, napadalaw kayo?"  
"Bawal bang dumalaw?"  
"Nope, you're always welcome here and the twin."  
"Buti naman."  
"Isinama mo ba ang kambal sa Firm?"  
"Yep."  
At dumating na ang kambal.  
"Heto na po."  
"Ang bait naman ni kambal ko," "thanks Juliet."  
"You're welcome Sir," and she left after they put the food in the table.  
"Daddy alam niyo po ba pumunta kami sa Firm."  
"Sinabi nga ni mommy Kujino," at sumubo na.  
"Si gorilla po sabi niya may babae kayo," dugtong ni Shizuku.  
"Totoo yun."  
Nagulat naman ang tatlo, si Shizuru nasaktan.  
"DADDY!" suway ng kambal.  
"Bakit? Hindi ba 'to babae mommy niyo?"  
"Eh?"  
"Siya ang babae ko."  
Napangiti naman agad si Shizuru and she was glad.  
"Tama si mommy, Kujino, siya nga ang babae ni daddy."  
Patuloy namang kumakain si Shizuru.  
"Daddy pwede ka na po'ng bumalik sa bahay," sabi ni Shizuku.  
"Tanungin niyo muna mommy niyo."  
"Pumayag po siya," sagot ni Kujino, "diba mommy?"  
"Oo naman," "umuwi ka na sa bahay, hihintayin ka namin sa dinner, may sasabihin ako sa'yo."  
Kahit naguguluhan ay pumayag si Natsuki, "okay."

"ANO kayang sasabihin sa akin ni Shizuru sa akin?" at may sumipol sa kanya and she saw her wife kaya lumapit siya.  
"Bakit nasa labas ka pa, pasok na."  
"Ah ano ba'ng sasabihin mo sa akin?" and her wife pull her inside.  
Pagkapasok nila ay pinaulanan sila ng confetti. And Natsuki saw the tarpaulin.  
"WELCOME BACK DADDY NATSUKI!" bati ng kambal.  
"What's happening here?"  
"Makisabay ka na lang," at hinila na niya ito.  
Nagkasiyahan sila, tuwang-tuwa naman ang kambal. Si Natsuki naguguluhan sa nangyari.  
Hindi rin nila pinatagal ang kasiyahan dahil may pasok pa ang kambal bukas.  
Si Natsuki uuwi na rin sana pero pinigilan siya ni Shizuru na ipinagtataka niya.  
"Dito ka na matulog."  
"Naguguluhan na talaga ako."  
"Mag-usap tayo, halika sa terrace," and pull her.  
Nagpatianod naman si Natsuki.  
At sa terrace.  
"Marahil nagtataka ka kung bakit nangyayari 'to ngayon," and she serve her a coffee.  
"Yeah you were right, thanks for this," and she take a sip, "it taste good, nothing change," and she stopped and get sad, "sorry..."  
"It's okay and thanks for the compliment."  
"Now tell me, what was happening?"  
"You already know the other reason why I resign in the firm, it's because I broke up with Reito," at napatingin sa kanya si Natsuki na may pag-alala, "it's the only way para hindi ko na siya makita pa."  
"Why a sudden change, you love him."  
"The truth is I really don't love him."  
"Eh?"  
"Nasagot ko lang naman siya dahil sa sobrang inis ko sa'yo noon."  
"Really, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, and I already know his true identity, kita mo nga naman tinatakot niya ang kambal natin."  
"Kapag nakita ko ang gorilla na yan hindi ko mapigilan ang sarili ko uupakan ko na siya."  
And Shizuru smiled, "Kujino did."  
"What?"  
"Tinapakan niya ang paa ni Reito bago kami umalis ng Firm, sabi pa nga niya 'gorilla!Malaking ilong!Pangit!' yun."  
"Si Kujino talaga."  
"Bakit gorilla?"  
"Kasi daw malaki ang butas ng ilong niya, yun ang sabi ng kambal."  
"Malaki nga ang butas ng ilong niya."  
"Halata naman eh."  
ANd they both chuckled.  
"Hey, what if puntahan niya ang kambal?"  
"Yun nga ang plano ko eh, sasamahan ko sila sa Akademya and if he really does I already told him not, cause I will call the police."  
"I deal."  
"And there's other thing."  
"What is it?"  
"Gusto ko sana'ng bumalik ka na sa amin, tumira dito tulad ng dati, masaya, puno ng pagmamahalan, if.. you still love me, cause I still do."  
And Natsuki smiled at inilapag ang tasa sa mesa, then hold her wife's hands and kiss it, "if you still do, I still do too."  
"Ibig sabihin babalik ka na sa amin, sa akin?"  
"Hindi naman ako lumayo eh, hinihintay lang kita, remember when I courted you? I promised you I will never leave you," and her wife touch her cheek.  
"I always love you Natsuki."  
"I always love you too," and she gently kiss her.  
Madali namang napatugon ni Natsuki ang asawa after a fleeting second.  
"I'm sorry kung hindi kita inintindi, kay Kujino ko pa nalaman na nag-promise ka pala kay Dad."  
"It's okay, past is past, magsimula na lang ulit tayo."  
"Hai, we will, ang kape mo."  
"Yeah, sayang naman, masarap pa naman."  
"Ang cute mo," nanggigigil na sabi ni Shizuru.  
"Mas cute ka," and her wife kiss her again after she emptied the cup, after that hinila na siya na asawa.

BUMALIK na nga sa dati sina Natsuki at Shizuru, isang masaya, puno ng pagmamahal na pamilya.  
Si Natsuki naman ay bumalik na sa bahay na ikinatuwa ng kambal.  
Hindi na rin nangugulo si Reito sa kanila.  
After two months Shizuru got pregnant again. At tulad nung ipinagbubuntis niya ang kambal, alagang-alaga siya ni Natsuki sa kabila ng busy nitong trabaho. Pero kahit ganun naman ay may oras pa rin ito sa pamilya.


End file.
